metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bearborg
Welcome! AmorphousBlob, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: * *Community Portal *Manual of Style *The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin *Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) *The Help Desk * *Image Policy * *Point Of View Policy *Cameos and Crossovers policy *No Personal Attacks *You Are Valuable *Wikitroid Administrators *All policies *All help pages And, if you want to receive announcements from Wikitroid administrators by email (for example, site news, new features, and contests), subscribe to the Wikitroid-Announcements mailing list here (or click here for more info). We won't spam you, and you won't get many emails - just the important stuff! I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — The Exterminator (talk) 11:22, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Images The images you're getting are really great, thanks for them. Are you getting them with Dolphin? If so I was wondering if there were some things you could get pics of from MP2, since I can't get them with the video playthrough I'm using. The pages are Maintenance unit, X-Qar and V-Mos. It'd greatly help me and the wiki if you could get these. Thanks! [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 15:02, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Yes, I'm using Dolphin. I was able to take shots of the Maintenance Unit pretty easily, but X-Qar and V-Mos' statues were blocked by the big spinner puzzle in the room. I assume it's okay that I took pictures of the Dark Aether equivalent statues instead? AmorphousBlob (talk) 17:20, August 30, 2013 (UTC) That's fine. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 17:53, August 30, 2013 (UTC) One more request: a Metroid Cocoon and a Destroyed Splinter Cocoon (the Metroid one's pic we have is bad), ULF 44, Floating object and UAM 4. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 23:19, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Most of those were pretty easy, but I couldn't find a Destroyed Splinter Cocoon. The one in the Great Temple appears to despawn at some point after the Alpha Splinter fight. Do you know if there are any others in Temple Grounds? AmorphousBlob (talk) 04:43, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Industrial Site on the far wall past the Translator Door. After the Splinters burst out. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 14:56, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Alright, got it. Seeing that tiny little grey ball after so much time trying to find it was pretty anticlimactic :P AmorphousBlob (talk) 17:48, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Your images are amazing!! Thank you again for posting them up here. Coulld you if possible get a few more images such as renders of the upgrades from Metroid Prime 3 and if you can some pictures of Phaaze. I was going to use Dolphin, but I heard that it causes a lot of problems on a laptop system, and I don't have a desktop Computer. :( If you could get these Images that would be great, and If by any chance you can get images of rooms I know that wouild help a lot. Thanks again. :) Reclaimer1 (talk) 16:58, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I could definitely get some of those. Were there any rooms or upgrades you needed in particular? AmorphousBlob (talk) 17:48, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Well for Metroid Prime 3, pretty much all the upgrades if you could please. As for rooms a few more images of Skytown would help, both the exterior view which I find beautiful, the Aurora Unit chamber with Phazon Corruption and afterwards when it is cured. Also of Brryo Ice if you can aswell especially where the Screw Attack is. I will try to get a few images, just need a Dolphin 3.0 walkthrough streamed in 1080p. I hope this is ok if you don't mind it t would be a big help. :) Thanks Again.Reclaimer1 (talk) 20:30, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I packed all the upgrades into a single Imgur gallery. I wasn't sure if we'd need them all for the wiki. I'll try to get the rooms later. AmorphousBlob (talk) 02:38, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Those are amazing they would add to some of the upgrade pages. Thanks again for the rooms :).Reclaimer1 (talk) 10:22, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I did Phaaze. I've also uploaded some random shots of Elysia I had lying around. AmorphousBlob (talk) 04:57, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Dude you are amaing :) How do you manage to get images of entire rooms? The images you upload especially for the pages that need them is awesome. If you could just one final request The upgrades from Metroid Prime 1 as they appear in their item forms.Thanks again dude your amazing :).Reclaimer1 (talk) 07:41, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Dolphin has an option called free camera that lets you get a lot of screenshots that would normally be impossible. Unfortunately, getting all the items from Prime would be really tedious, since Prime doesn't have a 3D logbook like the other two games. Thankfully, I managed to find a bunch of images someone else uploaded on another website, so here are the Prime items. AmorphousBlob (talk) 09:37, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Those images look incredible, you have quite a collection. :) I think it;s great that you can get the images we really need. Do you use the Dolphin Emulator on you Desktop computer or your laptop?. If its a laptop then that's impressive, I have an external hardrive and was hoping I could use that, but I'm scared to cause serious damage to the thing. Could you help me there? Reclaimer1 (talk) 20:36, September 2, 2013 (UTC) I use a desktop, but there's no reason why Dolphin would actually harm a laptop. An external HDD really won't change much either. Dolphin's main problem is that it requires a good CPU at a good clock speed, which a lot of laptops don't have. Additionally, though this is a lot less important, Dolphin does require a moderately powerful graphics processor, and most laptops use very basic integrated graphics. The worst-case scenario here, though, is just that Dolphin runs incredibly slowly or crashes. Assuming you're using Windows 7, could you open your "Computer" folder, click "System properties" on the top bar, and tell me what it says for Processor? AmorphousBlob (talk) 20:58, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Operating system Windows 8 System: Processor: Intel® Celeron® CPU 1000M @ 1.80GHz Installed RAM 4GB (3.89GB) Useable. System Type: 64 Bit Operating System External Hard Drive 500GB. Is that all you need to know?Reclaimer1 (talk) 06:47, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Yep, that's it. Unfortunately, a dual-core 1.8 Ghz processor almost certainly won't be enough for Dolphin. My own CPU is roughly twice as powerful, and I still have difficulty running certain parts of the games at a decent speed. Sorry :( AmorphousBlob (talk) 09:35, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Ah that's ok. Can you give me the site you used to download the Dolphin Emulator as well as the games. There are a few out there, but I rather use one that someone else has used. I'll save them to my external hard drive so when I get my desktop I can start gaming. :) Reclaimer1 (talk) 17:51, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Dolphin is easy to acquire from the official site, but it's up to you what version you want to use. I use 3.5-649, but a lot of people say 3.0 works better with Prime. As for the games, this wiki has a useful list of places to get them. When you get a desktop, do be sure you look at the CPU you're getting and the clock speed. For Dolphin, an Intel i3 (i5 or i7 are even better) is a pretty good model of CPU, and you should look for at least 3.0 Ghz as a clock speed. Mine runs at 3.3 Ghz, and I can run the Primes at a decent speed as long as I'm not in rooms with too much detail. AmorphousBlob (talk) 20:09, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for that you have been a big help :) Can you tell me where I can find an image of the Dark Suit in its item form?Reclaimer1 (talk) 07:47, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately, that's something I haven't been able to find myself. The best I could come up with was this fan art, but if you're planning to use it for the wiki then that obviously won't work. I could maybe fight Amorbis myself and get images of it up close, but since I don't have a convenient save file near that fight I probably won't anytime soon. AmorphousBlob (talk) 08:26, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks again you have been a huge help especially with the specs I need. :) You wouldn't know where I could find a Walkthrough of the Prime games running on Dolphin 3.5 and streamed in 1080p? I can't wait to get my desktop and experience the Prime games in true HD XD. Childhood memories!!!Reclaimer1 (talk) 19:14, September 8, 2013 (UTC) I have a new request: each elevator up to the Main Deck (the elevator in each sector that connects to the Navigation Room and goes back up to the Deck elevator). [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 19:41, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Also the elevator that gets wall-damaged by the SA-X, elevator to and from Operations Deck, elevator to and from Habitation Deck and the Main Elevator. And please add them to Elevator (Disambiguation) and the Main Elevator pic to Main Elevator (Main Deck). Thanks. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 20:09, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Done. I wasn't sure where you wanted the other ends of Habitation-Main and Operations-Main to be inserted, so I uploaded them but left them out of the article. AmorphousBlob (talk) 20:51, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Many thanks. The return-to-Main-Deck elevators should be placed after the go-from-Main-Deck ones. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 20:54, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Alright, finished. AmorphousBlob (talk) 20:58, September 22, 2013 (UTC) I've heard of birds being in the Canyon before, but can you get a pic? [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 12:16, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Yep, done. AmorphousBlob (talk) 20:40, October 2, 2013 (UTC) (complaints/ ) 00:09, October 3, 2013 (UTC)]] (complaints/ ) 00:31, October 3, 2013 (UTC)]] Done, done, and done. The ZSS full-body shot is uploaded, but I didn't add it to any articles yet. AmorphousBlob (talk) 04:26, October 3, 2013 (UTC) I has a new challenge for you: Cacatac#Gallery's images, which are in desperate need of a reupload. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 18:59, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Done. AmorphousBlob (talk) 20:13, October 5, 2013 (UTC) 'Nother new request: a better version of File:Metroid_Eggs.png, File:Prime_husks.png, File:Paracorpse.png and File:ULF 48.png, and also pics of Orange and Purple Credits if possible. Thanks. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 20:17, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry for the repetitive messages, I'm currently going through my image contribs over the years and filtering out "mistakes". [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 20:37, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :Add File:MOM_Five-Bomb_Drop.png to that. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 21:00, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :Good work, thanks very much. Another one: File:Pirate_hand_print.png (the hand print in the Map area). [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 21:32, October 6, 2013 (UTC) For the Bonus Credits, would a 32x32 rip of their textures suffice? It's pretty tiny, but they have no 3D models to take screenshots of. AmorphousBlob (talk) 22:46, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :Are they textures like this? Whatever you can do. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 23:02, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :They're basically just the exact graphic that appears in the game's menu. Unfortunately, I think that's the maximum size the game stores them in. I've uploaded them and removed the templates from the credits' pages, since that seems to be the best image that it's possible to get for them. AmorphousBlob (talk) 23:20, October 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Good enough I suppose. Thanks. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 23:33, October 6, 2013 (UTC) You are hereby challenged to procure images of Missile Ammo in Metroid II and the Prime series. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 02:39, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Got them all but the 25-pack in Corruption. Are we sure that's actually in the game? Maybe I haven't managed to find the right places to spawn it, but it hasn't shown up at all. AmorphousBlob (talk) 05:49, October 11, 2013 (UTC) I imagine it's fake. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 22:33, October 11, 2013 (UTC) You know what would be really awesome? Dolphin can change perspectives, right? So you can zoom in and out of a cutscene? I'd love to see full bodied shots of the Zero Suit in MP2's and MP3's endings. Mind you, for completedness. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 01:12, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Got it, kind of. Prime 3's ending is pre-rendered, so it's impossible to mess with the camera there. The opening cutscene isn't, though, so I tried getting pictures from there instead. Unfortunately, the roof of her ship is in the way if you try to zoom all the way out, so I had to take images from inside the cockpit. Still, I did manage to get full-body images from both games. The level geometry is going crazy in all of them, though, because you aren't supposed to be able to see that far out of the screen. AmorphousBlob (talk) 03:19, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Page Tags and Categories Please remember that you should never add maintenance categories (like Category:Watermarked images, as you did here) to pages without adding the corresponding template; in this case, Template:Watermarked. In almost all cases, it's supposed to go the other way around: Adding the maintenance tag will automatically categorize the page in the corresponding maintenance category. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 19:15, October 17, 2013 (UTC) RE: (LizardBot) Galleries I have configured LizardBot to include this in its daily tasks, and it will run for the first time at 0:00 UTC. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 21:07, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Image requests again Can you get better versions of File:Biostorage Station Upper1 AW-MP2.PNG and File:Biostorage Station Upper2 AW-MP2.PNG? [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 01:28, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Yep, done. AmorphousBlob (talk) 02:44, October 20, 2013 (UTC) How about the scan images when you scan a Dark Echo? [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 23:13, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Uploaded. AmorphousBlob (talk) 00:10, October 27, 2013 (UTC) My Gel Ray pic is bad, can you replace it? [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 21:33, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Got it. AmorphousBlob (talk) 22:29, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Two now: a gif of Samus "calibrating" her weapon (in MP3 when the Arm Cannon spreads out even though she isn't fighting, pretty much what she does if you bring up a prompt to talk to someone, don't press A and step back, and she'll do what I'm talking about), and post that to MP3's article trivia. Also please replace my Landing Beacon image. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 02:29, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Done. AmorphousBlob (talk) 15:27, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Good job. A better version of File:Power_Suit_MOM.PNG is my next request. Well, as best as possible. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 20:10, October 29, 2013 (UTC) I took a direct rip of the cutscene frame. The resolution is about the same, but it's definitely clearer. AmorphousBlob (talk) 22:44, October 29, 2013 (UTC) A better version of File:Egg_MOM.png would be excellent, also, can you get sprite maps of Phase 4 and Phase 7? I tried to find suitable images myself, to no such luck. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 02:51, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Got the Other M image. When you say sprite maps, do you mean complete maps of the areas? I was able to find maps of phases 3-5 and 7-9 that could probably be edited to only show the areas you need. AmorphousBlob (talk) 03:41, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Can you upload a high resolution version of File:MOM Samus and Ghalmanian under falling elevator.png? -- Hounder4 "Target eradicated." 13:53, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Sure thing, done. AmorphousBlob (talk) 17:08, November 2, 2013 (UTC) A largeish request: all items on Main Sector/Items. For Missiles just get a pic of Samus activating them when she is authorized (what she does w/ her cannon) and Bombs, if there is an onscreen message after the Brug Mass fight, that. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 22:57, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Done. There was no onscreen prompt for Bombs, so I just used an image of Adam authorizing them. AmorphousBlob (talk) 02:32, November 3, 2013 (UTC) That's fine. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 04:11, November 3, 2013 (UTC) New challenge: several images for Countdown. The Ceres one, Zero Mission Tourian, Regulator in First Hunt, the counter on the Spire Dock and the fight against Meta Ridley in SSBB. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 16:10, November 3, 2013 (UTC) :And a better version of File:Thermal-visor.jpg. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 16:39, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Done. Isn't that new version of File:MetroidEgg.jpg that you uploaded just the MDB scan with the watermark painted over, though? AmorphousBlob (talk) 20:49, November 3, 2013 (UTC) It was Piratehunter's redo, but I fixed it a little bit. I can't find an unmarked image anywhere, MDb doesn't have it, Recon doesn't... [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 20:55, November 3, 2013 (UTC) If we can't find any version without a watermark, shouldn't we just stick with the watermarked version? I was under the impression that painting over watermarks was frowned upon. AmorphousBlob (talk) 21:39, November 3, 2013 (UTC) It's a bureaucratic rule. I mean, if you can find a version with no watermark, great, but at the end of the day a line on an image that is "off" does not automatically make the image fanart. Such wording in a policy is draconian. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 22:33, November 3, 2013 (UTC) I can understand disliking the rule, but isn't the rule still officially stated regardless? "Watermarks should only be removed by cropping the image or cutting out the section (if it is placed on a solid-color background). Watermarks should never be removed when attached to the image subject, nor should the watermarked section be reconstructed by memory. " It seems unambiguous to me. AmorphousBlob (talk) 00:25, November 4, 2013 (UTC) I guess. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 01:20, November 4, 2013 (UTC) PNGs vs JPGs PNGs are much preferred to JPGs as PNGs use lossless compression. Disk space is cheap. Likewise, if anything, a PNG copy of an image supersedes a JPG copy meaning that the JPG is the one that will be deleted. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:52, October 29, 2013 (UTC) I can understand that if the image is within a certain filesize, and I try to ensure the images I upload are as high-quality as possible, but in the instance of those Nintendo Power scans it was taking my browser a significant time to load those files in PNG format, and the file was pretty close to Wikia's maximum filesize. Since scans are a somewhat blurry form of image anyway, wouldn't it be best to upload the version that's easily viewable for the user? Additionally, the images are very high resolution, and I saved it as high-quality JPG in Photoshop (meaning it has the minimum amount of compression possible for a JPG). AmorphousBlob (talk)